godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is the King of the Monsters himself and the main star and titular kaiju protagonist of the series. Personality Godzilla is very strong, passionate, determined, wise, patient, absolute, and enigmatic. Often times, Godzilla has been known to be unpredictable. Godzilla is considered the most powerful animal on the planet, due to the incredible amount of raw energy contained in his body, not to mention his ferocious nature. Some people have even called Godzilla a force on nature. Godzilla usually lives beneath the ocean's waves, slumbering until he is called upon to face some fearsome threat. In addition to having defended the Earth from aliens, mutants, and other external threats, Godzilla has also included "humans" in the list of things he deliberately protects. To this contrary, it is often other monsters that arouse Godzilla's ire and like most kaiju, he considers humanity worth saving. Because of this fact, humanity, the Global Defense Force, even the Ultramen, consider Godzilla to be an extremely heroic guardian monster to all of humanity. Godzilla has shown to have a history with a lot of monsters. Such as: King Kong, who is a rival Earth Guardian and at times shares animosity towards him. MechaGodzilla, who is Godzilla's deadliest enemy. Gigan, who is Godzilla's most brutal and violent enemy. And King Ghidorah, who is Godzilla's archenemy. As well as Gorosaurus, who is Godzilla's oldest friend. Fighting Skills/Capabilities (Combat skills and effectiveness) Being the most powerful monster of all, Godzilla is extremely armed to almost every single part of his body from head to tail. He has shown many strong and powerful fight skills and combat effectiveness over the course of the series. Not only can Godzilla use his highly powerful energy-based attacks but also uses extremely powerful physical attacks: using his strong hands, arms, legs, feet, body, even his head to fight, and can also bring in his powerful tail into play as a weapon for extremely effective and powerful hand-to-hand combat. He can deal much of a lot of damage with his famous atomic fire breath at his enemies too and uses this powerful attack to destroy most threats from a distance, but has proved to be a fearsome hand-to-hand combatant, especially when he can bring his powerful tail into play. Godzilla's most mysterious ability may be his incredible, uncanny sixth sense, which always gives him time and the right places to travel to exactly where he needs to be. For his fighting skills, one could go as far to say that Godzilla almost fights like a normal human being.Also, Godzilla has shown many sorts of hand-to-hand combat moves. *'Razor Spikes' - In the millennium form of Godzilla, he was capable of ducking from an incoming opponent and using his razor sharp spikes to cut off limbs of an opponent. *'Environmental Advantage' - Godzilla has also been shown to use gigantic mountain-like rocks or even large building structures to his advantage to wound his opponents. *'Powerful Throws' - And he’s also had a habit of throwing or tossing his opponents, even if they could fly, and send them crashing. *'Strike first, strike fast' - When Godzilla starts a battle, he usually brings either one or both of his hands out, do the “Come on” signal, as he sort of tells his opponents to, “(Bring it) on” or “Give me/Take your best shot”. Then when that happens, his opponents will charge at him and Godzilla looks fast at their body for a weakness or weak spots, even if it’s just one, and then once he sees one and the opponent is close enough, he strikes them at either their weak spot, sometimes the heads or even stomach or chest region with deadly force or simply he can just trip them or even duck and force them on top of his body and force them to crash as they roll down his back side. *'Tail Slam & Punch' - If an opponent is sort of dizzy and slowly getting up from the ground, Godzilla uses his powerful tail to smash them about five times, and then uses his head, hands, feet, or tail again to knock them hundreds of yards back. *'Powerful Kicks' - When Godzilla sees the opportunity, he charges at his opponents and can bring his legs out and kick with deadly force. *'Shoulder Roll Tail Slam' - He also does a sort of shoulder roll like humans can and brings down his powerful tail with intensely strong force and can send his opponents in a kind of spinning mode and send them crashing to the ground. *'Tail Slide Kick' - Similar to Gorosaurus, when the moment is right, Godzilla can slide on his tail and deliver powerful, devastating, quick kicks and even send opponents flying. *'Body Flip Slam' - Another skill is if Godzilla and his opponents charge at one another, Godzilla uses either his right or left arm to sort of trip them by flipping them over and then he sort of jumps in the air and brings down his strong fist or arm to smash his opponents, kind of like a body slam. *'Sixth Scent Attack' - If an opponent sneaks up on Godzilla and Godzilla is listening, not only can he attack the opponents without looking or even thinking, he’s capable of using his prehensile tail to sort of coil around certain body parts of an opponent, pull them and smash them to the ground, and sort of drag them across the floor and send them crashing into gigantic rocks or large buildings. *'Charging Arm Ram' - Whenever Godzilla runs towards an opponent, he uses his powerful arms to hit them in the head region or ram his head into them like a battering ram. Either way, it causes the opponents to crash to the ground. *'Seismic Toss' - Godzilla grabs his opponent and lifts them above his head before tossing them in the opposite direction. *'Foot Volley' - The nuclear menace kicks his opponent into the air and then jumps after them to perform a dual kick as they fall. Biography/Early Life Godzilla was born and raised on and Island known as Lagos. There, he was tought by his mother, a Female Godzilla, how to roar, breathe fire, and fight monsters. When he was a little monster, his mother was killed by fighting an outer space monster -- his space counterpart: SpaceGodzilla. That event drove Godzilla even further and he’s always wanted to destroy that monster ever since. After she died, she somehow transferred her energy to her son, and then Godzilla became more powerful than he was when he was little. He sometimes feels lonely due to his mothers' death. She was the most important thing in his life and without her, Godzilla was the last of his kind. In parts throughout the series, Godzilla couldn't get her out of his mind…or out of his dreams. One day, Godzilla paid a visit to Skull Island, the home of his rival Kong. When Godzilla first saw and met Kong, seeing him gave Godzilla the thought of a new, possible friend due to his loneliness and his mother’s death. But Kong, living on an island where he and his family had to fight for survival, reacted in defense, not trusting Godzilla which resulted in not just battling each other, but the beginning of their intense rivalry. So as Kong and Godzilla battled to a standstill, Kong nearly put Godzilla out of his misery until the Monster King was saved by Kongs natural foe: Gorosaurus. So Godzilla and Gorosaurus defeated Kong together and then they set off into the world together. But then after a while and several fights with various monsters, Godzilla and Gorosaurus somehow got seperated and couldn't fight eachother. They, once again Godzilla was truely alone. But a few years later, he came across Anguirus. After deftating the spiked dinosaur, the two became friends the next day. And with many more battles to come, they met other monsters that out offer to help Godzilla whenever they needed it. It is mentioned that Godzilla had spared his life every time they fought, even in their first battle. After Godzilla told Kong about the death of his mother, Kong also started to envy him. Then Godzilla told Kong that the moment he saw him, he thought they could have been friends, due to his loneliness, but since Kong lived on an island where he had to fight for survival, he didn’t trust Godzilla. And Godzilla didn’t blame him for that, especially since he never wanted to fight Kong. Godzilla had spared Kong’s life not because he had a family, but because they had him. He didn’t want Kong’s kids to go through the exact same thing he (Godzilla) did. He did not want Kong’s kids to experience what it would be like to lose a parent and he didn’t want to be a monster like SpaceGodzilla, the very monster that took everything from Godzilla. Relationships 'Female Godzilla' : The Female Godzilla was Godzilla’s mother when she was alive. She loved her only son with all of her heart and was EXTREMELY protective of him. Godzilla and his mother were very close. Female Godzilla also taught Godzilla almost everything he knows about how to be a Ruler of Monsters. She was the most important thing in his life and without her; Godzilla felt so lonely and was the last of his kind. She may have been dead throughout almost the entire series, but what even SpaceGodzilla, the monster responsible for her death, failed to recognize is that the bond between mother and child is even much stronger and way far more powerful than anything in the universe. Even if Godzilla couldn’t see her, she was always with Godzilla and in his heart every step of the way until the very end: right by his side, in his dreams, and deep down inside. All Godzilla had to do was listen closely. But because he missed her so much, Godzilla could never get her out of his mind or out of his dreams. And the dream always ended the same way: It always ended with him watching her die. 'Anguirus' Anguirus is Godzilla’s Best Friend and his most trusted ally and companion who fights right by Godzilla’s side in almost every battle he’s been in throughout the entire series. Whenever he is in the area and whenever Godzilla is in danger, Anguirus is there to save him (and vice versa.) Godzilla greatly respects his friendship with Anguirus too, as seen when he brutally murders most monsters when he thought they had badly hurt Anguirus. Throughout the entire series, he is Godzilla's Best Friend. Anguirus wasn't always friends with Godzilla. When they first met, they fought. Anguirus was Godzilla’s first foe in the series and is now Godzilla’s best friend. Godzilla won the battle and Anguirus respected that Godzilla was stronger than him, and they quickly became friends and their best friendship began. Anguirus is a species of a hitherto unknown type of ankylosauridae dubbed "Angilasaurus," and the animals were supposedly fiercely territorial with Godzilla’s in earlier times, maintaining a healthy rivalry with the predators not unlike that between Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops. Despite the intense animosity between the two beasts when first meeting, Angurius's defeat at Godzilla's claws seems to have forged something that could only be understood by the mind of a monster: a kind of kaiju-loyalty. Anguirus is quick to jump to Godzilla's aid, whether he does or even if or when he doesn't really need it. Godzilla, in turn, has never turned his aggression on his shorter ally since their epic battle in Osaka. Anguirus's scar on his left eye is a testament to Godzilla's might, which he will never forget. But it is not fear that rules the ankylosaur's spirit....it is respect. Throughout the entire series, whenever the earth is threatened, Godzilla will come to its defense-and Anguirus will be right beside him, until the very end of the universe. Out of all of Godzilla's friends, Anguirus is the best friend he's ever had. 'Rodan' : Rodan is Godzilla’s other Best Friend (Second only to Anguirus) and his "wingman" (no pun intended) when it comes to battle. Rodan tends to keep a neutral-type of relationship with Godzilla, in addition to usually being the quiet one of Godzilla's friends, and goes with whomever or wherever he wishes too. Although Rodan is a largely solitary kaiju, as he does seem to share a sort of bond with Godzilla and Anguirus. The three have been seen fighting alongside each other, but sometimes Rodan is usually the first to leave. Godzilla saved Rodan's life from Hedorah and the two defeated the alien tadpole, then Godzilla made another friend: Rodan. Since then, Rodan has learned to work with him to fight off evil monsters. Rodan and Godzilla share a decent relationship with one another and the two are on good terms, as seen with a friendly high-five. Like Anguirus, whenever the Earth is threatened, Rodan will be by Godzilla's side to defend it...until the very end. 'Mothra' Mothra is Godzilla’s Closest Friend and love interest. Although she is the Guardian of the Earth and is usually high in the atmosphere protecting the planet from any outer space threat that could come to Earth, Mothra is more commonly on Earth with the other Guardian monsters, especially including Godzilla. Due to her past with Godzilla and his mother, the two share a very close friendship/bond between each other. Mothra is EXTREMELY protective of Godzilla and would do anything, even risk her own life, just to save him. Whenever Godzilla is in trouble or in danger, Mothra is almost always the first one to arrive on the scene to aid and save Godzilla. She has often acted as the motherly/sisterly figure toward him and the voice of reason to the other Monsters that she lives with. She is very caring of Godzilla. Interestingly, Mothra seems to have taken a particular interest in the mutant dinosaur, and one would even go so far as to say she sees a sense of responsibility for the monster. Godzilla's love for Mothra has taken him to great lengths in demonstrating this, from facing monsters much stronger than him to even attempting to sacrifice his own life to protect her. When Mothra learned that Godzilla once had a relationship with a female Godzillasaurus, this made Mothra secretly but incredibly jealous, but their relationship ended when Godzillasaurus died one her island when it was destroyed. When that happened, Godzilla was in a state of sadness and depression but then changed his focus onto Mothra. Although Mothra loves her children very much, Godzilla however is by far the most important figure in her life. Like Anguirus and Rodan, she will be right by Godzilla's side to defend the Earth whenever it is threatened...until the very end of their lives. Eventually, she admitted her true (positive) feelings to Godzilla, telling him she loves him. 'Godzilla Junior' : Godzilla Junior is the adopted son of Godzilla. After the Mother of Ultra gave the young monster to Godzilla, the Monster King took in the teenage Godzilla. Godzilla is also teaching Godzilla Junior just about everything he knows about beeing a Godzilla. For now, Junior is the Prince of the Monters, but when he grows up, he will one day become the new King of the Monsters. 'Baragon' : Although he is an old friend of Mothra’s, Baragon is a good friend and ally of Godzilla’s who was enlisted by Mothra to join forces with him. King Caesar : King Caesar, even though he is a guardian monster of Okinawa, aided Godzilla in battling Neronga and then followed Godzilla to Monster Island to continue fighting alongside Godzilla in many battles throughout the series. King Caesar himself, seeming a very wise and noble kaiju, interestingly is one of the only monsters that Godzilla will seemingly look up to and even respect. There had even been scattered eye-witness accounts of King Caesar "training" Godzilla, teaching the giant saurian in such a way that an elderly martial artist would teach a younger pupil, before the final battle against the Simeon forces. 'Varan' : A trusted ally of Godzilla's, Varan was one of the first members of the group after Godzilla saved him from being defeated by Megalon. Out of all of Godzilla’s friends, Varan is quite possibly the most mysterious— with first-hand sightings of him remain relatively rare. Gamera Godzilla and Gamera have a deep understanding for one another. The two make such a good team because they have a lot in common. When Godzilla and Gamera first met, they (along with Gamera's father, who died in battle) fought Gyaos in Tokyo. Like Godzilla and Mothra, Gamera was the last of his kind. Godzilla understands what Gamera feels when Gamera saw his father die before his own eyes. Godzilla also once told Gamera that he knows better than anyone what it is like to be the last of one’s kind, as well as the most powerful, and to lose loved ones. King Kong Kong is an old, longtime rival Earth Guardian of Godzilla's (as well as his antagonist during episode 8-44). Due to his past with Godzilla, the two shared an animosity towards each other. When Godzilla first saw and met Kong, seeing him gave Godzilla the thought of a new, possible friend due to his loneliness and his mother’s death, but Kong, living on an island where he had to fight for survival, reacted in defense, not trusting Godzilla which resulted in not just battling each other, but the beginning of their intense rivalry. The most physically powerful of the Earth Defenders, Kong is fiercely territorial and has been known to tussle with Godzilla at times, but when Kong's Island, and in fact the entire world is threatened, the two Earth Guardians put aside their rivalry with each other and save the world from threats of the Aliens and Mutants. Kong and Godzilla’s relationship differs throughout the series. Although the two may have their differences, may not agree with each other and don't see eye to eye, they make a good team when it comes to saving the day. Kong and Godzilla grow friendlier of each other as the series progresses, which started when Godzilla returned from the dead. When that happened, Kong finally started to respect Godzilla, knowing that Godzilla couldn't be killed. Even though they had a fight in one of the last episodes, Kong lost and once again respected Godzilla even more for his superior strength. Every time Kong uses his electrical grip on Godzilla, he just makes Godzilla stronger and Kong respected Godzilla for he was even much stronger and far more powerful than him and although Kong is smart and strong, he is nowhere near a match in raw power and durability as Godzilla. Kong was also often but very curious as to why Godzilla had spared his life every time they fought, even in their first battle. After Godzilla told Kong about the death of his mother, Kong also started to envy him. Then Godzilla told Kong that the moment he saw him, he thought they could have been friends, due to his loneliness, but since Kong lived on an island where he had to fight for survival, he didn’t trust Godzilla. And Godzilla didn’t blame him for that, especially since he never wanted to fight Kong. Godzilla had spared Kong’s life not because he had a family, but because they had him. He didn’t want Kong’s kids to go through the exact same thing he (Godzilla) did. He did not want Kong’s kids to experience what it would be like to lose a parent and he didn’t want to be a monster like SpaceGodzilla, the very monster that took everything from Godzilla. After that, Kong and Godzilla put aside their intense rivalry for good and continued to battle side by side with one another. When the final battle was over, King Kong returned to Skull Island to live in peace with his beloved wife and children and Kong and Godzilla finally said their goodbyes and parted ways. Gorosaurus : Gorosaurus is Godzilla's Oldest Friend and mentor. Gorosaurus taught Godzilla a lot of the things he knows and Gorosaurus is considered a veteran, showing a combatitive side, and even offering to spar with Godzilla when no one else would. He is not seen hanging around Godzilla's main group like Anguirus, Rodan, or even Mothra but still maintains a decent friendship with the Monster King and his friends. Back when they were running together, Gorosaurus was and still is like a big brother to Godzilla, having taught Godzilla a lot about fighting. 'Manda' : Manda is another old friend, ally, and companion of Godzilla’s. She has often aided Godzilla in various battles. She has once stated that she loves Godzilla so much, he’s like a big brother to her. After Godzilla saved her life once, she offered to help him whenever he needed it. She once told Mothra that she had feelings for Godzilla and it’s not hard to fall in love with him. 'Zilla' : Due to their similarities, Zilla developed a kinder-ship with Godzilla. As a result, Zilla is very protective of him. He also has the power to sense when Godzilla is in trouble. 'Kiryu' : Even though Kiryu is a cyborg built around using the bones of the very first Godzilla that ever lived on Planet Earth, Kiryu and Godzilla have both developed a somewhat partnership ever since they first met but when they fight by each other’s side in battle, they have a very unshakable bond that makes them brothers in arms right up to the end (since they are both genetically identical to each other). 'King Ghidorah' : As King Ghidorah is among the most powerful monster in the universe, he is considered to be Godzilla’s most famous, most classic and most memorable adversarial foe. It was extremely rare that Godzilla could defeat him on his own, but King Ghidorah is considered to be the strongest out of all of Godzilla's enemies and might possibly be just as strong as or even stronger than Godzilla due to the fact that Godzilla always has help from other monsters or humans interfering with control over King Ghidorah. Because of that, King Ghidorah was ranked by Godzilla and others as Godzilla’s archenemy. 'Gigan' : Gigan is considered Godzilla's most brutal and violent opponent and because of that, he is very strong, fast, and ferocious and was a difficult and brutal opponent as he can make the heroic Godzilla bleed rapidly, thus being one of the few monsters in the series to cause Godzilla to visibly bleed. Godzilla and Gigan share a relationship based on rivalry rather than aggression, and while the two are perfectly willing to beat each other to death, there's an air of respect that each has for the other. 'MechaGodzilla' : As Godzilla’s alienetic, cybernetic, mechanical doppelganger and one of his most powerful enemies, MechaGodzilla is considered Godzilla’s deadliest enemy, very nearly killing Godzilla and destroying Rodan. Gallery